Nucleotide sequences isolated from yeasts which have been shown to be useful for directing the expression of heterologous coding sequences are known in the art as promoters. Those skilled in the art recognize that the term "heterologous". means that the coding sequence is not the one whose expression is directed by the promoter in the wild-type organism in which the promoter is found. In most instances, the coding sequence is one which is not found in the wild-type organism at all.
The construction of cloning vectors or expression vectors containing such promoters and the incorporation thereof into plasmids that are in turn utilized to transform yeasts are likewise known in the art. Those skilled in the art are likewise aware that such transformants can be utilized in fermentation processes to express desired polypeptides coded for by the heterologous polynucleotides in the vectors.
There is an ongoing quest for such promoters that have improved efficiency and the capacity to be regulated for use in large scale fermentation operation to produce desired polypeptides. Such an advantageous promoter has been found in accordance with the present invention.